1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for solid phase extraction.
2. Related Art Statement
Liquid-liquid phase extraction method has been used for the extraction of a sample from a liquid. The method, however, requires troublesome workings and a large amount of solvent. Additional problems may occur, for example, the solvent used may adversely affect environment and human bodies. Until now, a so called solid phase extraction method has been widely accepted. The method utilizes porous particles of silica or a synthetic polymer supplied by a modern advanced synthetic process. Such method requires easy working, a small amount of solvent, and can handle a large amount of samples by means of an automated system.
Fillers used for the solid phase extraction include inorganic materials such as silica gel whose surface is chemically modified with octadecyl group or the like to impart hydrophobic surface to the filler and chemically bonding type silica gel whose surface is chemically modified with an ion exchange group or the like to impart ion exchanging surface to the filler.
Further, according to Japanese Patent publication 2003-166,983A, a porous body is produced by phase transition in silica sol-gel system in a shrink tube to provide a support for solid phase extraction.